The Bad Marriage
by Yuvii
Summary: Naruko gadis muda yang dijodohkan dengan sasuke tanpa pernah mengenalnya. Pernikahan mereka sangat buruk. Mampukah naruko menghadapi keegoisan dan dinginnya sikap sasuke? hy...YUvii Newbie baru yah, jadi mohon bantuannya senpai semua... (sambil nunduk hormat)
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna, yuvii newbi nih, salam kenal...

yuvii suka banget pairing sasunaru jadi ditunggu ya cerita yuvii :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo minna, yuvii newbi nih, salam kenal..

PART 1

Pagi hari di Suna di musim semi. Pukul 6 pagi jalanan sudah ramai dengan orang yang berlalulalang, bahkan kendaraan sudah bergerak kesegala arah mengingat ini hari senin di musm semi. Hari pertama orang bekerja setelah musim salju yang lalu. Seorang wanita muda berumur 23 tahun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti. Senyum menawan diberikannya untuk menyapa orang yang dilewatinya. Rambut blondenya dibiarkan terurai dan dijepit dikedua sisi. Dia adalah Naruko.

"Ohayo baachan.." sapanya sambil tersenyum pada seorang nenek yang berjalan sambil menenteng bunga ditangannya. Nenek itu dikenal dengan nama Tsunade, tetua di Sunagakure. Tsunade memang biasa melewati jalan ini setelah membeli bunga di kedai Ino salah satu teman Naruko.

"Ohayo Naru-chan, kau terlihat cantik seperti biasanya" Naruto tersipu malu dengan ucapan sang Nenek. "haha, terimakasih baa-chan, aku berangkat dulu, hati-hati dijalan" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu, Tsunade menatap kepergian Naru sampai gadis itu menghilang dipersimpangan jalan.

_o0o_

Diwaktu yang sama di Konohagakure, Mansion Uchiha.

"Kau akan bertemu dia besok, kosongkan waktumu dan pulanglah tepat waktu" Uchiha Fugaku mengambl serbet di meja lalu melap sisa makanan di mulutnya. Mereka sedang sarapan pagi dan membincang sesuatu. Anak bungsu dikeluarga itu menhela nafas pelan, sangat pelan hingga tak terdengar. Dia benci saat seperti ini dimana di pagi hari kepala keluarga sudah mengatakan hal yang mutlak. Itachi anak sulung keluarga itu memandang otoutonya, dengan sekali melihat dia tau Sasuke dalam mood terburuknya. Hidup bersama keluarga ini selama 27tahun membuatnya mengerti semua hal tentang uchiha yang tidak bisa dimengerti orang lain.

Sasuke berdiri setelah Fugaku pergi tapi Itachi menahannya "Apa kau akan menerimanya?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan "Apa aku punya hak menolak?" jawabnya datar tanpa sedikit keraguan. "Tenanglah Sasuke-kun, perjodohan tidak seburuk itu" kata Hinata menyemangati, kedua orang itu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan malas "Itu benar, kak neji juga di jodohkan dan akhirnya dia bahagia juga dengan tenten nee-chan" balasnya lagi tanpa rasa bersalah. Hinata adalah Istri dari Itachi yang sudah dua tahun menikah. Mereka tinggal berempat di Mansion Uchiha karena Mikoto sudah meninggal sejak melahirkan sasuke.

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu" balasnya singkat kemudian pergi dengan segala sifat dinginnya. Hinata hanya menggeleng mendapati sikap adik iparnya itu. Dulu hinata mati-matian bersabar menghadapi Sasuke agar menerimanya sebagai kakak ipar. Lamunannya buyar saat kedua tangan Itachi memeluknya dari belakang "Aku juga harus pergi hime" Ucapnya sambil mencium puncak kepala Istrinya lalu turun menghirup rambut wanita berambut Indigo itu.

Hinata menahan nafas, dia segera memutar tubuhnya "kau! Selalu saja mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan" Itachi terkekeh pelan lalu menarik dagu wanitanya dan mengecup singkat "Tunggu aku, ok?" ucapnya sebelum pergi dibalas anggukan dari Hinata.

_o0o_

"Ohayo minna..." sapa Naruto ketika dia sampai di salah satu percetakan buku di Suna. Naruko memang bekerja disini membuat desain Cover semua buku yang masuk, seperti Novel, Komik, Atau buku Kesehatan. "Ohayo Naru, kau cepat seperti biasanya" ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah mengantuknya, matanya yang sipit itu terlihat semakin kecil, Naruko yakin Shikamaru begadang lagi hari ini, apalagi di tangannya sudah ada kopi hitam pekat sekarang. Shikamaru melihat arah pandangan Naruko "Ooh, mau kopi?" tanyanya menawarkan, lalu duduk di meja kerjanya

"Ayolah Shika, Kantor ini tidak akan bangkrut meskipun kau tidak begadang sebulan" Naru menghela nafas lelah, Atasannya itu selalu saja memaksakan diri. Shikamaru hanya diam, saat seperti ini dia tidak akan membalas ucapan Naru, bisa-bisa makin tambah panjang celotehannya.

Naruko akan segera menambah nasehatnya lagi ketika kiba masuk "Ohayo Naru-chan, kau terlihat sexy pagi ini" Naru mendelik kesal menatap pria playboy di depannya ini dan apa dia bilang tadi sexy? Dasar mesum. Padahal Naru memakasi dress hijau muda 2 senti diatas lututm"Diam Kiba! lebih baik kau pakai parfum, Aku masih mencium bau wanita di tubuhmu!" Kata Naru kemudian masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya meninggalkan Kiba yang mencium kedua sisi bajunya dan Shikamaru yang tersenyum geli.

_o0o_

Fugaku menyesap kopinya pelan sambil menunggu seseorang yang dipanggilnya datang. Fugaku tnegah memikirkan calon menantunya, anak dari sahabatnya terdahulu Namikaze Minato. Bayangannya kembali pada 20 tahun yang lalu dimana hari terakhir dia melihat sahabat sejatinya itu.

Flashback on_

Fugaku dan Minato adalah sahabat sejak mereka SMA dan mengambil Prodi yang sama saat kuliah. Ketika mereka sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, Mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dalam suatu proyek. Suatu saat mereka berhasil membuat rancangan Mobil yang belum pernah ada di dunia. Saat akan memulai proyek itu, ternyata Perusahaan lain dari Suna menyebarkan ke pubik tentang rancangan mereka. Setelah diselidiki ternyata Orochimaru-salah satu bawahan mereka berkhianat dan menjual rancangan mereka pada Sabaku Corp.

"Aku akan ke Suna Fugaku" ucap Minato Final, dia sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang dan keputusannya adalah ini.

Fugaku yang tengah duduk bersama Minato menatap tajam karena ucapan Minato "Kau gila Minato! Percayalah mereka tidak akan memberikan rancangan itu padamu! Bisa-bisa kau yang akan di tuduh sebagai pelaku. Sabaku Corp itu perusahaan besar. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" balas Minato dengan tatapan sendunya "Semuanya sudah kita korbankan proyek ini dan kita bahkan tidak akan mendapatkan sepeserpun kembalinya saham kita"

Fugaku membenarkan ucapan Minato, Dia juga tidak memiliki modal lagi. Saat ini mereka berdua memang hanya mengharapkan rancangan itu atau mereka akan bangkrut. Fugaku berdiri ldan menghela nafas beberapa kali. "Kalau begitu kita berdua yang pergi" jawab Fugaku akhirnya.

"Tidak. Biar aku saja. Salah satu diantara kita harus ada memegang kendali disini, tidak ada yang bisa kita percayai lagi disini selain kita berdua" Minato menatap sahabatnya itu dan menghampirinya. Tangannya diletakkan di bahu Fugaku "Percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau lebih pantas memimpin disini Fugaku" Fugaku tersentak dengan ucapan Minato, apa maksudnya .

"Kita adalah pemimpin disini, tidak ada yang sendiri! Kita berdua yang membuat perusahaan ini jadi kita berdua juga yang akan menyelesaikannya. Jika tidak berdua berarti tidak sama sekali" Fugaku berucap dingin dan tegas. Ditatapnya Minato yang terkejut mendengar ucapannya, kemudian meninggalkan Minato sendirian di ruangan itu.

Fugaku terbangun dini hari saat ponselnya berbunyi "Ada apa Minato?" katanya menjawab panggilan, namun detik berikutnya dia membelalak kaget, dia sunggh tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Minato memanggilnya dan menyampaikan bahwa Minato ada di Suna sekarang dan suruhan Sabaku mengejarnya, rancangan itu sudah diambilnya kembali dan saat ini ada di dalam tasnya.

"Aku akan segera kesana, tunggu aku!" Fugaku segera berlari keluar dan segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju Suna. Masih setengah perjalanan Minato memanggilnya lagi. Dengan rasa cemas yang luar biasa dia menjawab panggilan itu. Fugaku bisa mendngar suara parau Minato dan tersendat menahan sakit, entah apa yang terjadi dia tidak tahu. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes untuk pertama kali menangisi orang lain selain Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Fu..ga..ku, ahhs—" Minato meringis menahan sakit "Rhan..ca..gan i-tu kuh sem..bunyihkan te..pat di..gedung..uta..ma..sabaku..corph..shhh" dia meringis lagi , semakin membuat fugaku menangis "Kau ada di mana bodoh? Tunggu aku Minato" teriaknya frustasi. Dia tidak ingin kehilang lagi setelah kepergian Mikoto istrinya.

"Amm..bil dan..capai..cita-cita..ki..ta. ku..mohon..jagalah..Kushina-chan..dan naruko-ku" ucapnya terputus-putus. Fugaku hanya bisa mendengarkan ucapan Minato, dia tidak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun ucapan sahabat yang telah berkorban untuk cita-cita mereka. "Fu..ga..ku" Minato terdiam beberapa saat sampai " k-kau a-adalah te-teman..ter..ba..ik..kuh.." ucapnya akhirnya menyelesaikan semuanya.

Lama Fugaku menunggu dan memanggil Minato tapi tak ada sahutan lagi di sana. Fugaku semakin mempercepat laju kendaraannya hingga dari ponselnya terdengan keributan dan suara tembakan beruntun. Fugaku smapai di Suna dan langsung menuju Sabaku Corp. Tempat itu rama dengan banyaknya Orang dan Polisi. Fugaku keluar dengan cepat, matanya mencari kesana-kemari hingga dia melihat seseorang yang tersungkur dikelilingi oleh orang, garis polisi juga sudah ada. Lututnya bergetar hebat, kakinya serasa tidak bisa di gerakkan dan dia benar-benar menangis.

Flashback off_

Lamunan Fugaku buyar saat mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar, dia menjawab hingga Kakashi- pengawal pribadinya masuk dengan tubuh tegapnya. Kakashi berdiri di depan meja Fugaku setelah memberinya hormat menunggu perintah.

"Pergilah ke Suna dan temui wanita bernama Uzumaki naruko, setelah itu beri ini padanyai" Fugaku menyerahkan sebuah amplop berisi surat. "Bawa Naru kembali besok ke Konoha" Kakashi mengangguk mengerti lalu mengambil amplop itu dan menyimpannya di tas kecil yang tersampir di pundaknya. Kakashi segera menunduk hormat dan keluar dengan segera untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

_o0o_

Naruko sedang mengerjakan desain cover ketika shion-salah satu rekannya memberitahu kalau ada seorang pria tampan mencarinya. Naruko mengernyit heran "Aku tidak punya kenalan pria tampan. Mungkin dia salah orang" jawab Naruko cuek, dia memang tidak mengenal pria tampan apalagi menyempatkan waktu mencari di tempat kerja

"Aishh..pergilah keluar, temui dia. Kalau kau tidak suka beri saja padaku" ucap shion sambil mengedipkan mata.

Naruko memutar mata bosan " baiklah, aku pergi sebentar" Naruko melangkah keluar, mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut saat melewati koridor yang menghubungkan ruangannya dengan Lobby. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya.

"Selamat siang Naruko-san" sapa Kakashi sambil menunduk kecil. Naruko memperhatikan pria di depannya. Wajah tampan, tinggi dan perawakan yang begitu dewasa. Pantas saja Shion tertarik padanya. "Saya Kakashi. Fugaku-sama menyuruh saya untuk memberikan ini" Naruko menerima amplom itu "Fugaku anda bilang?" tanya Naruko mulai heran, kenapa pamannya itu tidak menghubungi saja, lagi pula bulan lalu mereka masih saling mengabari.

"Kita kesana dulu kakashi-san" kata Naruko mbil berjalan ke tempat duduk di ruangan itu. Dengan sabar Kakashi menunggu hingga Naruko selesai membaca.

"Umm. Aku mengerti. Fugaku memintaku untuk menemuinya" racau Naruko lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia menatap Kakashi sejenak "Lalu kapan kita kesana? Paman Fugaku bilang kau yang akan membawaku ke Konoha"

Kakashi mengangguk pelan "Itu benar nono, besok saya dan Nona akan berangkat karena ini sudah sore" jawabnya sopan. Naru menggeleng cepat, tangannya dikibaskan kasar "Jangan formal begitu, panggil saja Naru. Akan lebih nyaman begitu" Kakashi mengangguk lagi.

"Maaf no..naru-san, bolehkan saya mendapat nomor untuk menghubungi anda ?" Naru mengiyakan lalu memberi nomornya. Setelah itu Kakashi pamit, dia mengatakan dia akan tinggal di hotel untuk malam ini. Naru mendesah pelan. Tak salah juga jika dia menemui paman Fugaku apalagi sudah beberapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu hanya berhubungan dari jarak jauh saja. Toh pamannya itu sangat baik padanya, apalagi sejak Tousan pergi meninggalkannya. Paman Fugaku yang menjaga Naru dan Kaasan, namun sejak Kushina kembali pada Kami-sama Naru memutuskan kembali ke Suna desa kelahiran Kushina agar tidak merepotkan Fugaku dan dia bisa mandiri.

to be continue...

review please...


End file.
